cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Gensou Hyouhon Hakubutsukan
Gensou Hyouhon Hakubutsukan is a Japanese museum exhibiting fake carcasses of different creatures. They are hoaxes, and thus are now non-cryptids. Frankly these shouldn't even be considered Cryptids due to the fact Emoto says their fake. 1st Floor, Room 1 redragon.jpg|Red Dragon (364×257mm) Found in Birkenhead, Wales in 1999. blackdragon.jpg|Black Dragon (364×257mm) Found in London, England in 1999. reddragon.jpg|Red Dragon #2, same as Red Dragon lesserdemon.jpg|Lesser Demon (364×257mm) Found in Paris, France in 1999. dragon lizard.jpg|Dragon Lizard (364×180mm) Found in Luxor, Egypt in 1999. blackdragon2.jpg|Black Dragon #2, same as the Black Dragon. greendragon.jpg|Green Dragon (364×257mm) Found in Dublin, Ireland in 1999. dragonfish.jpg|Dragon Fish (364×180mm) Found in Loch Ness, Scotland in 1999.|link=Loch Ness Monster bluedragon.jpg|Blue Dragon (364×257mm) Found in Ediburgh, Scotland in 1999 tsuchinokocarcass.jpg|Soil Child, (364×180mm) Found in Miyakojima, Japan in 2000.|link=Tsuchinoko microid.jpg|Microid (242×334mm) Found in Ansbach, Germany in 2000 whitedragon.jpg|White Dragon (364×257mm) Found in Belfast, N. Ireland in 2000. bluetail.jpg|Blue Tail (364×180mm) Found in Argos, Greece in 2000. blacklizard.jpg|Black Lizard (364×180mm) Found in Tokyo, Japan in 2000. hydra.jpg|Hydra (364×180mm) Found in Andros, Greece in 2000. mrandmrsfrog.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Frog (242×334mm) Found in Avignon, France in 2000.|link=Loveland Frogmen waterdragon.jpg|Water Dragon (364×180mm) Found in Shangai, China in 2000. dinosaurbaby.jpg|Dinosaur Baby (364×180mm) Found in Betroka, Madagascar in 2000. lesserdemon2.jpg|Lesser Demon #2 (257×364mm) Found in Praha, Czecho in 2000. hornedbeast.jpg|Horned Beast (364×180mm) Found in Gafsa, Tunisia in 2000. quadrupedsnake.jpg|Quadruped Snake (364×257mm) Found in Harubin, China in 2000. 1st Floor, Room 2 dickdevil.jpg|Dick Devil, a carnivorous eel. finbream.jpg|Fin Bream, a skeletal fish that lives in the bottom of the sea. ancientfish.jpg|Ancient Fish, click to see in what it's based.|link=Indonesian Coelacanth manateefish.jpg|Manatee, a fish with a bovine head and horn-like fins. hippocampus.jpg|Hippocampus. Don't feed it to much! haichan.jpg|Haichan, a fish with a menacing beak. Swordfish.jpg|Swordfish, not related to the marlin, sailfish and actual swordfish. Parrotfish.jpg|Parrot fish, a fish with an avian head. Fishpeople.jpg|Fish person, a fish with legs Goldfish.jpg|Goldfish, whose scales are golden in colour. silverfish.jpg|Silverfish, a fish whose scales are silver in colour. spadeshaped.jpg|Spade-shaped seaold, (Bad traduction?)a primitive crustacean. proposedshark.jpg|Proposed shark, (Bad traduction?) a shark-like fish actually related to the trout. casualwalkfish.jpg|Casual walk fish, (Bad traduction?) a fish that walks on land. sandalfish.jpg|Sandalfish, equally stinky. handcrab.jpg|Handcrab, with fast movement. copperfish.jpg|Copperfish, another member of the metallic coloured scales family. beachsalmon.jpg|Beach salmon, a type of.... salmon. lingheld.jpg|Ling Held, another strange-shaped fish. spottedpike.jpg|Spotted pike, one of the realistic species. hangingsailfish.jpg|Hanging sail fish, another strange fish. bagswordfish.jpg|Bag swordfish, a swordfish with an unusual bump on his head. unknown.jpg|Fish name unknown. beanbonito.jpg|Bean Bonito, small, but a bonito. threeleafbeetle.jpg|Three Leafed Beetle, a trilobite-like creature. arrowfish.jpg|Arrowfish, a fish similar to the Kirby 64 enemy of the same name. 1st Floor, Room 3 (evil beasts, only number) 1evil.jpg|1 2.jpg|2 3.jpg|3 4.jpg|4 5.jpg|5, similar to the Mothman and the Owlman, but found in Tokyo. 6evil.jpg|6 7.jpg|7 8.jpg|8 9.jpg|9 10.jpg|10 11.jpg|11 12.jpg|12 13.jpg|13 14.jpg|14 15.jpg|15 16.jpg|16 17.jpg|17 18.jpg|18 19.jpg|19 20.jpg|20 21.jpg|21 22.jpg|22 23.jpg|23 24.jpg|24 and last creature. Category:Japan Category:Asian cryptids Category:Flying and Gliding Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Reptile Category:Dragons and Dragonoids Category:Hoax Category:Snakes Category:European cryptids Category:North America (Minus Mexico and Caribbean) Category:Africa Category:Australia/Oceania Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Cryptids Category:Fish Category:Aquatic-based Cryptid Category:Oceanic Cryptids Category:River Monsters Category:Lake Monster Category:Humanoids Category:Kami Category:AsiaCategory:Carnivore Category:Carcasses